Benjamin Diskin
Why?'' "Numbuh 1~ :D"' 'Why? "Ben's vocal performance as Szayel Aporro Granz from Bleach is one of my favorite vocal performances from the entire series..truly excellent."Why?'' "'''Overall very good voice actor You can hear some David Kaufman in his voice in Ultimate Alliance 2"'Why? "'His voice was perfect as Szayel Aporro Granz in Bleach as well as Kai Miyagusuku in Blood+ and Sai in Naruto: Shippuden... My favorites. '"Why?'' "'''I'll always know him as the voice of Number one and Number Two in KND but he also does a pretty good Venom and Eddie Brock"Why?'' "'''Simply put, he's great at what he does!"Why?'' "'''I did not realize that Number 1 and Sai shared the same voice actor! Amazing! Nice to see you are getting more roles, keep it up! :D"Why?'' "'''Awesome to know that voice actors like him are just as much fanboys as the fans they've garnered over the years. =)"Why?'' "'''KIDS NEXT DOOR, BATTLE STATIONS!!!"Why?'' "'''He is amazing! He is very versatile, basically he voice Numbuh 1 & 2 from KND and Sai on Naruto Shipudden...he needs way more attention!"Why?'' "'''His Numbuh 1 and 2 are some of the most memorable voices from my childhood. And he's in anime too? SWEET!"'''Why? "'''First as Numbers 1 & 2, later as Misaki Yata and Wolf."'''Ben is one of those actors where you think "okay I get what he can do with his voice" then he does a voice and your like "wow, he did that"? I swear his Cutemon, Numbuh 1, and Rhino sound nothing alike. If someone told me that Ben Diskin was just an alias for several different actors, I'd believe itTop 10 Ben Diskin roles: 1.Sai(Naruto Shippuden) 2.Master Xehanort(Young)(Kingdom Hearts) 3.Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2(KND) 4.Skaar(Hulk and the Agents of Smash) 5.Toxsa Dalton(Tenkai Knights) 6.Misaki(K) 7.Harm(Young Justice) 8.Ash Roller(Accel World) 9.Cutemon and Shoutmon(Digimon Fusion) 10.Shade(Shade the Changing Man) Man of a Thousand Voices: Has a very wide range of voices going from Number 1 and 2 , Sai, and Kai, not to mention Skaar, Venom, Young Xehanort and Harm. This is highlighted further in Digimon Fusion where he voices Shoutmon and Cutemon, he uses his normal vocal range for the former and a higher pitched and effeminate voice for the later. He's also one of the few male voice actors whose voice is high-pitched enough to voice shotas such as Kiel. Spiritual Successor: Considering the similar vocal ranges he can pull off as well as the similar typecastings, he could be considered the "successor" of Steve Blum, Brian Beacock and Joshua Seth. one of many replacement voices for Eugene Stitch in, well, Stitch!. Category:Ben Diskin Category:1000 Voice Types Category:Venom Category:Number 1 and 2 Category:Shoutmon Category:Cutemon Category:Stitch Category:Voice actors Category:Fan Likings Category:Bleach/Crew Members Category:Blood Plus/Crew Members Category:Naruto/Crew Members Category:Spider-Man/Crew Members Category:Kingdom Hearts/Crew Members Category:Young Justice/Crew members Category:Ultimate Alliance/Crew Members Category:Mel Blancs Category:David Kaufman Category:Codename Kids Next Door/Crew Members Category:Hulk and the Agents of Smash/Crew Members Category:Tenkai Knights/Crew Members Category:K/Crew Members Category:Accel World/Crew Members Category:Digimon Fusion/Crew Members Category:Shade the Changing Man/Crew Members Category:Bleach Category:Blood Plus Category:Naruto Category:Spider-Man Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Young Justice Category:Ultimate Alliance Category:Codename Kids Next Door Category:Hulk and the Agents OfSmash Category:Tenkai Knights Category:K Category:Accel World Category:Digimon Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Category:Shade the Changing Man Category:Legendary for Category:Justin